IF We Ever Meet Again
by ToonTail
Summary: A girl; a dream; a brother and a Phantom...............Will things end well, for everyone? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**The prologue is short. I promise other chapters will be little bit longer.**

_I miss you so much, Max._

_Life hasn't been the same since I joined the Vexos. Day after day; _

_Prince Hydron is a spoiled little brat, always trying to sweet talk his way, so I become his girl. Yeah, like that's going to happen._

_Mylene Pharaoh gives me the goosebumps, whenever I'm around her; she's never liked me._

_Lync Volan's laughs annoys the hell out of me and plus, his stupid whining._

_Shadow Prove is okay but sometimes freaks me out._

_The only one I find mature of the group is Volt Luster, we get along (nothing bad about him)_

_Gus can be a pain in the neck sometimes but he's funny, when you get to know him_

_But one of the Vexos haunts me, day and night; awake or sleep. Since I first saw him, till this day. He's a Phantom. Spectra Phantom._

**So, now it starts. The next chapter will start from the beginning. **

**Till next time, see ya.**


	2. Who are you?

**I promised that I would make longer chapter and I have. Thanks for the reviews from ****JetravenEx****, ****Maping**** and ****VeekaIzhanez****. Enjoy!**

_**This is how it all started…**_

**XXXXX**

"The battle of the Bakugan is about to begin." the announcer declared as a screen popped up. "Will all competitors please register? Don't miss your chance to brawl with the best."

''Keri, come on. You're going to be late for the tournament. Are you ready, sis?'' Max asked me. He wore black trousers, a navy blue T-shirt, black shoes and he had light brown spiky hair; same colour like my hair.

''Yeah, I am. Sheesh….Max, you're acting like the Vestal Planet is going to explode or something'' I laughed.

''Quit your laughing and let's go and register.'' Grabbing me to the registration board, to sign up for the tournament._ 'Man, I haven't seen Max so serious before.'_ I thought.

After, I sighed and turned to asked my bakugan, BlackJack _**(I never known that bakugan could talk until I met BlackJack; and my brother never knew the bakugan were intelligent creatures)**_ something, ''so BlackJack, how are you feeling? Are you pumped up for the tournament?''

''Yo, let me tell ya something chief, if you're only signing up to see those Vexos Boys; I am not going to be a part of this'' he answered, in a funny accent.

I blushed a little, ''I assure you, I am only here to battle, become number one in brawling and to make my brother proud of me.

''Yeah right'' he whispered. I gave him a glare.

''I heard that!''

''Hey Keri! The tournament is about to begin, so quit talking to yourself and let's go!!'' Max shouted. He then led me the battle arena Public Waiting Room_ (the PWR for short.) _''Keri, I want you to do your best in the tournament and beat the Vexos. That's what mum and dad wanted for you. So make us proud, okay?'' Max supported.

''Yeah bro, I won't fail you. I promise.'' I hugged my brother, before he left to watch the other battles that had began.

**After defeating a whole lot of brawlers….**

**XXXXX**

''And Keri Black wins again!'' the announcer declared. ''This young girl has proven that there are still some Vestals with enough skills to brawl with the best. And speaking of the best, the next match she will be battling the Lightening, Volt Luster! You don't want to miss this battle!

**XXXXX**

''I know I won't miss this battle'' Hydron inquired. ''That girl could, become an interesting new toy.'' He smiled deviously, to the plan he had just thought about. ''You will soon, be mine.'' Watching Keri.

**XXXXX**

After standing and bowing to the audience, as they cheered for me. I went backstage and walked down the hallway, towards the Special Waiting Room _(SWR), _to wait, to be called for the next match.

''Great job out there, BlackJack. I'm so proud of you,'' I told him, looking at him on my shoulder.

''Yeah, yeah,'' BlackJack growled. ''We better get ready for the next match against Volt Luster. To tell you the truth, I would rather have you date Volt than the other idiots known as the Vexos boys.''

''Hey, who are you to tell me, that I date Volt Luster?!'' I asked, furiously.

''I'm your bakugan, duh!'' he simply answered. I just sighed, not wanting to continue the conversation and I guess BlackJack got the message.

I got to the front of the SWR and there were two guards standing on each side of the entrance. ''Hi,'' I smiled and they saluted me. '_Weird'_ I thought. I entered and I was surprised to see who was there.

''I spy with my little black eye, something's that use the Pyrus, Haos, Aqous, Ventus, Subterra and the Darkus attributes and they wears weird clothes.'' BlackJack laughed. The Vexos just looked at us, very strangely but one didn't take notices of us; he seemed to be in deep thought. He sat on a red armchair, crossing his legs and his eyes were closed; from what I could see, since he wore a mask. I guessed he's the one known as Spectra Phantom.

'_I wonder what he's thinking'_ a small voice in my head asked. _'Why do you care?'_ I asked.

''HA!'' Shadow laughed, deciding to break the awkward silence that was in the room. ''So you are Keri, the one that will battle against Volt, here.'' Pointing at Volt, who seemed to be trying to avoid, looking at me.

''Yeah, she is. You've got a problem with that!'' BlackJack shouted.

''You've got a smart-mouth of a bakugan there. And I'm surprised you have a talking bakugan but he should learn how to respect the Vexos'' Lync warned.

''Uhh… I'm sorry about BlackJack.'' I apologized, grabbing him and placed him inside my bag pack. ''It's just that, he's never like you guys.''

''So, are you a big fan of…'' Shadow started.

''Lync!'' interrupted Lync, himself.

''No, she's a big fan of Shadow!''

''No, she's a big fan of Lync!!''

''Will you two shut up!!'' Mylene growled. She looked at me, like I was the one that started all of this. She continue to glare at me, it was very uncomfortable.

'_Please, someone get me out of this room'_ I pleaded.

''Will the competitors Volt and Keri come to the battle arena, immediately for the battle to begin.'' the announcer declared, through the speakers in the room.

''Saved by the announcer'' I sighed, whispering. I heard someone chuckle a little; we all turned to the source of the chuckle and it was Spectra Phantom. He stood and walked towards me, I froze at that moment. I wanted to walk away but my legs didn't let me; he was a few centimeters away from me. He was just smirking at me and he chuckled at the way I was looking at him. Then he turned around and said, ''Volt, you're going to miss a battle and we wouldn't want to make Prince Hydron wait for the next match. Now, would we? Or would you?'' He turned his attention back to me and said, ''Come, your brother is waiting to see you.''

I was shocked and I asked, ''How do you know I have a brother?''

''I have my sources. Now, come. A battle is awaiting your presence, my lady'' he smirked.

''Huh? ....'' But before I could say anything else, he had already passed me and started walking down the hallway towards the arena and Gus followed him, immediately without question. Against my better judgment, I followed after both of them; Volt also followed shortly, then the rest.

**XXXXX**

I followed Spectra down the hallway, with Gus just next to me; I was about a few meters away from Spectra.

'_So he's the leader of the Vexos'_ I thought, looking at him. _'And to top it all of, he's the best brawler in New Vestroia. I just hope I won't have to go up against him'_

''You're thinking about him, aren't you?'' BlackJack asked, out of nowhere.

''Huh? I know what you're thinking, but it's not like that. I was just thinking and hoping we don't go against him, that's all'' I replied, honestly.

''Hmm…'' I looked towards Gus and he closed his eyes; then he suddenly stops leaving a gap between us. So, he walked behind me, a couple of meters away. I guessed he didn't want to hear my conversation with BlackJack.

''Maybe the two will be perfect for each other, one day'' BlackJack whispered, but I heard him. I just decided to be quiet of the subject.

'_Me and Spectra' _I wondered, closing my eyes. _'Yuck! Not in a million years will that happen.'_

''He's not my type'' I said, out loud.

''Who's not your type?'' Spectra asked. I didn't realize that I was standing right next to him.

'_I must have walked faster, without knowing'_ I thought.

''Oh sorry!'' realizing he was still waiting for an answer. ''I was just talking about this… dog, I wanted… That wasn't the type I wanted. That's all.'' Saying the first thing that came in my mind.

''Oh. I see'' he said, nodding.

'_I can't believe, he believed it'_ I thought.

''One point, for Romeo. Zero points for Juliet. It seems Romeo, is taking the lead!'' BlackJack whispered.

''Will you shut up,'' I whispered.

''You have a very interesting bakugan there'' Spectra commented. ''I didn't quite get his name.''

''And you don't have t…'' I grabbed BlackJack, before he said something that would have embarrassed me and I immediately put him, deep inside my bag-pack.

''His name is BlackJack; he's my guardian bakugan and I guess yours is Pyrus Viper Helios and you're the leader of the Vexos. Am I right?'' I acted like nothing happen.

''Yes that is right. It seems you know a bit about me. I'm impressed. What else can you tell me, like about my partners' bakugan?''

''Well I know, Shadow uses the bakugan Darkus Hades, Mylene uses an Aquos attribute but I'm not sure what her guardian bakugan is because she's always throwing her bakugan away and getting another new one. Lync uses the bakugan Ventus Altair, Gus over there, uses the bakugan Subterra Vulcan and Volt uses the bakugan Haos Brontes. You all work for Prince Hydron, correct?''

''That's correct. That's very impressive; especially about Mylene, was correct. You may have a place in the Vexos one day; you never know. Is that your dream?''

''Well…it's not my dream completely but my brother's; and he knows what's best for me.''

''Well, we're here'' I looked as an elevator door opened. ''Step in; your battle awaits your arrival.'' I got in the elevator and the last thing I heard Spectra say, before the door closed, ''Good luck; you need it''

**XXXXX**

''Ability Activate!'' Volt cried out. ''Darkus Hydration''

'Brontes 700; BlackJack 100,'' announced a mechanical voice

''Now Brontes, attack with Darkus Slyer.'' Volt commanded.

''Triple Ability activate!'' I pulled out my abilities.

''What! That's impossible! A triple ability!'' Volt looked in shock.

'_I have never known of a bakugan that can handle triple abilities'_ Spectra inquired. _'She_ _may be very useful to me.'_

''Black eye, plus Black Slyer and finally Black blade'' I cried.

'Brontes 600; BlackJack 1000,' announced the gauntlet.

''Now, let's finish it!'' I got on BlackJack's shoulder. ''You ready BlackJack?''

''When am I never?'' BlackJack questioned.

''Right, attack BlackJack!!!''

**XXXXX**

''Spectra!'' Hydron called.

''Yes, My Prince'' his image appeared on the screen.

''You have already seen the girl's bakugan power and abilities. I want you to bring her to me, right away, Spectra!'' Hydron commanded.

''As you wish,'' Spectra said, before closing the transmission.

''This girl and her bakugan will be interesting pets in my collection'' Hydron twirled his hair. ''This will be fun. HAHAHAHAHA!!''

**XXXXX**

''Give it up for Keri!'' the announcer declared. ''Please, welcome the new champion on Alpha City, Keri Black!!!!''

**That's it for now!**


	3. I challenge you!

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Recap…**

In Gamma City…

''Spectra!'' Hydron called.

''Yes, My Prince'' his image appeared on the screen.

''You have already seen the girl's bakugan power and abilities. I want you to give her to me, right away, Spectra!'' Hydron commanded.

''As you wish,'' Spectra said, before closing the transmission.

''This girl and her bakugan will be interesting pets in my collection'' Hydron twirled his hair. ''This will be fun. HAHAHAHAHA!''

In the Battle Arena…

''Give it up for Keri!'' the announcer declared. ''Please, welcome the new champion on Alpha City, Keri Black!''

* * *

_But it wasn't over yet…_

_

* * *

_

''Keri, you did it! YOU DID IT!''

''Thanks Max! If it wasn't for you supporting me, I couldn't have done it!'' She hugs her brother.

''Hey, forget about me! Why don't yeah?'' BlackJack whispered to Keri. Keri let out a little laugh, sending a message to BlackJack, that she didn't forget about him and they would talk later. As an obedient bakugan, BlackJack hid from Max's sight.

''That was a good show. I'm impressed,'' they both turned around and saw a guy with a red jacket, blond spiky hair and a red mask walking towards them and a guy wearing a brown jacket and having long blue hair, not far behind.

''Spectra?'' Max wondered.

''Max?'' Spectra wondered.

''Spectra, buddy!'' Max went towards Spectra and they both shook hands. Keri, Gus and BlackJack had question marks on top of their heads. ''Long time no see, Spectra. How long has it been?''

''A few months ago. How have you been?''

'_Wait a second, my brother and Spectra…'_ She looked at them. _'Since when?'_

''So, it seems Romeo leads now with two points and still zero points for Juliet,'' BlackJack whispered from Keri's shoulder.

''BlackJack, if you dare say that again…' Keri threatened

''Oh, so you dare me that again well okay then…''

''BlackJack…''

''Oh? Where are my manners, let me introduce my sister to you,'' Keri then focused her attention towards her brother and Spectra.

''Spectra, this is Keri Black, my baby sister; and Keri, this is Spectra Phantom, an old buddy of mine and the leader of the Vexos,'' Max said, as Spectra walked forward and shook Keri's hand. His touch sent a slight shiver in Keri's hand and she didn't understand why. They both acted like they hadn't met each other, ever in their lives; and Spectra smirked at this.

''Max, I came here to ask you and your sister something,'' Spectra stated.

''Sure, Spectra. Shoot,'' Max grinned.

''Our dear Prince Hydron has requested to meet you, Keri,'' He looked at her. ''He wishes to speak to you about an important matter.''

''The Prince… wants to see me… why?'' Keri asked, shocked

''To tell you the truth, I have no idea but he may want to talk to you about your impressive skills in battle,'' he answered back, and his eye gleamed at this.

''Fine but you have to defeat me in a bakugan battle before I go anywhere to meet the Prince.''

''You're being over-confident; so I guess, I agree but if I win, you will meet the Prince and join the Vexos, as well''

''Master Spectra, you can't,'' Gus said.

''Okay, but what if I win?'' Keri asked.

''If you win, I will grant you any wish you desire, anything''

''Well I guess… we have a battle,'' Keri smiled.

''Keri, what are you doing?'' BlackJack asked, whispering. ''There is no way I can defeat the best brawler in New Vestroia, and weren't you saying you hoped that we wouldn't go up against him, in the first place!''

''No, Spectra. You won't battle my sister; you will battle me,'' Max said.

''WHAT! Are you serious Max? I don't want to hurt,'' Spectra remarked.

Max looked at Spectra right in the eye and Spectra soon understood Max was serious.

''Fine, Max. But I'll warn you, I won't hold back,'' Spectra warned.

''I wasn't doing to myself,'' Max smirked.

''Max, but I thought to don't have a bakugan,'' Keri wondered.

''I didn't say I didn't,'' He looked at his sister, with assurances in his eyes.

''We'll meet in the arena, in 15 minutes,'' Spectra stated. With that said, Spectra walked away with Gus behind. Gus didn't like this at all. He did like to see his master win. But this girl was in a heel of trouble, when she will meet the Prince. Surprisingly, Gus was slight concerned about this girl. He didn't know why, and he didn't want to know why.

Keri looked at her brother, as he passed her walking down the hallway. She walked up to him, looking really concerned.

''Why do you want to do this, Max?'' Keri asked. ''You know you can't win.''

''It's nice to see my sister, has hope in me. It's really nice,'' he said, in a happy tune but the sarcasm was there.

''Max, I do have hope in you, and you know that,'' she raised her hand to touch his shoulder. ''But I don't want to see you hurt, so…'' she sighed. ''Let me battle.''

''But, you can't!''

''MAX!'' she shouted, this caught Max off guard because his sister had never shouted at him. ''Max, you have to hear me out. I am the one that asked for this battle, and the reason I did this was because…'' she stayed quiet before she continued, ''because I wanted you to be proud of me.'' She whispered, looking down. Max looked at her low form and gave her a tender hug.

''If that's what you really want, Keri. You can take my place.'' Keri looked at her brother, with a gleam in her eyes. ''And, always remember, I'll always be proud, of you.''

''Thanks, Max,'' was all she said.

''Now, another battle awaits you, Keri. So, are you ready?''

''I'm always ready.''

''So, am I,'' BlackJack said, out loud. Max was shocked.

''Your bakugan just spoke?'' he freaked out.

''DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD, BLACKJACK!'' Keri shouted at her bakugan.

BlackJack looked at Keri then at Max, who was looking at him like waiting for him to say something and then, looked back at Keri, who looked like she wanted to kill him.

''Well…'' he started and noticed that both of them were waiting for him to continue, ''Well, this is awkward.'' Keri and Max looked at him dumfounded and were speechless.

Max was now able to relax and asked, ''so, when did you find out?'' Keri knew this question was addressed to her.

''Ever since, I got BlackJack.''

''Why didn't you tell me?''

''Because when I found out, my reaction wasn't so calm.''

''I can remember it like it was yesterday,'' BlackJack rudely interrupted. Keri toke no notice of him and continued,

''As, I said my reaction to this wasn't so calm. And I knew if I told you would freak out like you just did.''

''Well…'' Max said. ''That's a good reason, I think.''

They both laughed, as they walked down the hallway together.

* * *

**Okay, so what horrible events await Keri?**

**Tune in to the next chapter! Later!**


End file.
